Inner Beauty
by Prophetic Fire
Summary: Another one of those 'Girl falls into ME', you ask? Well, yes, but this one's different. It's about an overweight girl and the way she views herself, as well as how she is treated in ME. Rating for language. Please review!
1. Enter Arrival

Disclaimer: Yes, I'm Tolkien. I've come back from the grave and am now writing stories where teenage girls fall into Middle-earth. Oh come on! Really now, you honestly believe that? Good. You're not stupid. Yeah yeah, if you've read any kind of fanfiction before, you know that none of us really own anything anyway. Just about the only thing I DO own here is my original character. This applies for all chapters, so don't sue me if you don't see it again.

AN: I was watching Shallow Hal (don't own that either) when I decided to write this fic. I don't know why; the idea just popped into my head. This is my second fic for the general public. I'm also working on one called Dearheart, which is coming along very slowly, so be not offended if I take a while to update. Another thing: this story is based on actual experiences. It's not like I went to Middle-earth or anything; I just get treated like this at school sometimes. 

Summary: A certain girl falls from the sky one day and lands in Middle-earth. In Rivendell to be exact. She's running kind of low on self-esteem, thanks to a certain other girl. The Elves there try to help her, but no one really understands why she won't let anyone get close to her. An inspiring fic (I hope) about emotions and the saying 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.'

Enter Arrival

"Yaaaaaah!" With a very loud THUD! she landed on the ground. The breath was knocked from her chest and pain shot into her head. She gasped for air, and her lungs protested. Finally, however, they gave in, allowing a small amount of the blessed substance through. She began breathing again, deeper, and deeper, until it became regular. Only then did she sit up. 

Pain wracked her head again. Gingerly she brought her hand up and began feeling through her hair. It touched a damp spot. Her fingers came away with blood on them. "Oh good Lord," she murmured, before sinking into darkness.

~*!!*~

"What is that over there?"

"Where, Brother?"

"There, by that statue."

It was late at night, and the brothers Elladan and Elrohir were out for a walk. Neither of them could sleep, so the decision was made to take in the night air before once more trying to rest. While passing through one of the numerous gardens of Rivendell, they had noticed something peculiar lying at the feet of a statue.

It was Elrohir who had spoken first, and he spoke again. "It looks like a child," he pointed out. The two rushed over. As they approached they could see that it _was _a child. A rather 'large' child who appeared to be about 15 or 16 by human standards. She was unconscious and bleeding profusely from a wound in the back of her head. "Come," Elrohir said. "We must get her to Father."

The brothers carefully picked up the injured figure. "She is no Elf," Elladan remarked almost jokingly. Elrohir nodded his agreement. The girl was a bit excessive in terms of weight, even for a human, and the brothers had a bit of a struggle carrying her into the healing rooms of their father's House. Once inside, they placed her in a bed and went to wake their father, Lord Elrond.

Fortunately for them he was still awake, and pacing his room.

"You could not sleep either?"

Elrond stopped pacing. "Nay, Elladan. I could not sleep"

"It is fortunate," Elladan went on, "for we have a matter that requires your aid." Quickly he explained the condition of the girl.

Elrond's eyes widened. "Take me to her."

~*!!*~

The bright morning sun lanced through the window, striking the human child in the face. She groaned and muttered something along the lines of "Not yet. It's too early."

Lord Elrond, who had been watching her through the night, smiled. _So she is going to be all right._

Another moan came from the girl, and one of her eyes opened a slit. Then the other did the same. Suddenly, they both widened and the girl sat straight up in bed. Her head began to throb again and Elrond gently pushed her back down.

"Where.........where am I?!" she asked breathlessly.

"You are in my House, Lady," Elrond replied soothingly. "I am Lord Elrond, and this is Imladris." He indicated the rest of the valley with a grand sweep of his arm. "What is your name?"

"K- Kaylee," the girl said, staring wide-eyed at what she could see from her vantage point in the bed. She then winced. "My head......."

"Shhh, rest," Elrond soothed once more.

"I- I fell from the sky...." Kaylee whispered. "I was running, and then I tripped, and fell.......from the sky." Confusion was clearly written on her face.

"Go back to sleep, child," Elrond said. "Your body needs to recover its strength. You cannot do this if you are awake."

Kaylee nodded and closed her eyes once more, but she knew sleep would not come. There were just too many unanswered questions. Where was she, really? How had she gotten there? Who was this 'Lord Elrond' guy? Why did this feel like something from a book or movie? When had she arrived? What was she doing there? Did it have some purpose?

Elrond could see something was troubling the human, but decided not to press matters. _She will tell me when she's ready, _he thought.

The Lord of Imladris was right. Something was bothering Kaylee, and it wasn't just the questions.

*Flashback*

"Well, maybe you'd have friends if you weren't so God damn fat!"

"I have friends Amelia, and they're twice as good as the sluts you hang out with!"

"You call those crazy bitches friends?!"

"Look who's talking!"

"Don't get that tone with me, you stupid fat girl! I'm better than you and I always will be! Hey- hey don't run away from me! I'm TALKING to you!!"

*End flashback*

Kaylee squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to form in them. "They can't get to me," she whispered. "They can't get to me, they can't-"

"........Lady?" The concerned voice of Elrond broke into her strange chant. Kaylee's voice faltered. She opened her eyes and realized she was once again sitting straight up in bed, only this time with her ears covered by her hands.

"Here, drink this." Elrond offered her a cup of some strange brown liquid which looked suspiciously like slip. "Trust me it tastes better than it looks."

Kaylee took the cup, drank its contents, and grimaced. _Not much better. _Her thoughts were quickly silenced, however, as an odd numbness took hold of her senses. She drifted off once more into peaceful, comforting sleep.

"Rest well, child," Elrond said, before kissing the top of her head and walking off to find more healing supplies.

~*!!*~

This time it was the golden afternoon sun that woke Kaylee. She blinked a few times, then opened her eyes and looked around again. She was in a room. A fairly spacious room, filled with shelves stacked against the walls. These shelves were intricately carved and housed a wide variety of jars, vials, and flacons.

The bed was also intricately carved. It was a grand, four-poster bed with light blue silky sheets on it. It was placed in the middle of the room, against the West wall.

Kaylee eyed the door suspiciously. Sure the place was beautiful, but there was something off about it. It was jut too perfect. She wanted to make sure she could get away if this turned into a horrible nightmare.

A figure moved outside the door and Kaylee turned her head to see who, or what, it was. As soon as she did so a sharp pain hit her once again. The figure rushed in and handed Kaylee another cup. This one was filled with a light green liquid. "Drink it," the figure commanded gently, but firmly. Kaylee did as she was told. The fluid had a pleasant, minty taste. The pain began to vanish.

Lord Elrond walked back into the room. "How fares she, Arwen?" he asked.

The figure turned toward the door. "She is fine Father."

Kaylee gasped and jumped out of bed. Arwen whirled around and Elrond rushed over. "What is it?" Arwen asked. "What is wrong?"

Kaylee took a deep breath. "Oh my- oh my God you have pointed ears! What is this place?!"

Well, that's it for chapter one! I sincerely hope you all liked it! If you didn't that's all right too. To each their own! If you have any questions, comments, or rude remarks please feel free to click the little button that says 'Go' right next to the 'Submit review' box! I'd like to hear from all of you! Bye now!

PS: In case you didn't know, a flacon is like a perfume bottle. It's French. Also (and I know this may seem stupid), slip is watery clay. Most of you may know that, but I'm sure there are people in the world who don't.


	2. Enter Elves

AN: Wow, I'm doing well with timely updates. *pats self on back* Then again, that's probably because this is Spring Break and I don't have to go to school tomorrow. Woohoo! Anyway, I'd like to thank Sarah G, corrina, and WeaslyTwinsLover1112 for being the first to review my story. I really appreciate it. Just as a heads-up, I may not update again for a while, so please be patient with me. Also, this chapter turned out to be longer than expected. And with that said, on with the story!

Enter Elves

"Oh my- oh my God you have pointed ears! What is this place?!" Kaylee slowly backed away from Elrond and Arwen. She backed up until she hit the wall. Having realized there was no other way out of the room, Kaylee chose to stand there staring. "What- what is this?!" she repeated. "Where am I?"

"You are in Rivendell, Lady," Elrond replied, as calm as ever.

"No, really, where am I?" Kaylee gulped. "This........is not Maplewood. This isn't even on Earth!"

"Yes it is," Arwen said, slightly confused. "This is Middle-earth."

"_Middle-_earth?!" Kaylee gave the father and daughter a horrified look. "You mean I'm not even on my own _planet _anymore?!"

Now it was Elrond's turn to look confused. "I do not know what you are talking about," he said, "but I can assure you we mean no harm. Now come. Lie back down. You still need your rest."

Kaylee shakily walked back to her bed and got in. Arwen arranged the blankets around her and fluffed her pillow. Elrond, meanwhile, was still asking questions.

"Where do you hail from, Lady? Are you Gondorian? Or perhaps you are one of the Rohirrim? Though your strange clothing suggests otherwise."

_Gondorian__?__ Rohirrim? What are these people talking about?! _"I'm from the United States. Um........what are you?"

Elrond smiled. "We are Elves, milady."

_Elf?__ Did he just say.......Elf?! Oh dear Lord, help me!_

"What is the United States?" Arwen had asked the question.

"It's a country," Kaylee replied.

"Ah. Where-" Arwen was about to ask another question, but Elrond silenced her with a look. "We will talk more in the morning," he said to Kaylee. "You must rest now."

"It's still light out," Kaylee remarked.

"Even so," Elrond replied, "you need to rest."

"It's still light out," Kaylee said again. "I can't sleep when it's light out."

The Lord of Rivendell sighed and brought forth yet another cup, this one filled with the same brown stuff as before. "This time drink it all."

Kaylee took the cup and brought it to her lips. "This is nasty; you know that, right?" she said before downing its contents. Elrond only laughed.

Once more Kaylee felt that numbness seep through her body. She fell into it gratefully and slipped off into sleep.

~*!!*~

"So I take it she's never heard of Elves before?" It was later that evening, and Arwen was recounting the day's events to her older brothers. It was Elladan who had spoken.

"Apparently not," his sister replied, "and by the looks of things she knew nothing of Rohan or Gondor either."

"Where did she say she was from again?" Elrohir had now joined the conversation.

"The United States, wherever that may be."

"Hmm."

"How is she doing?"

"She is going to be all right, Elladan. How did you two find her anyway?"

"We could not sleep so-"

"We decided to go for a walk and-"

"Elrohir saw her by a statue so-"

"We carried her in and-"

"Father took care of her."

Arwen giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Elladan asked.

"You two are finishing each other's sentences again," Arwen pointed out.

"Oh." Elladan half-smiled and Elrohir muttered something about twins.

"What was that Brother?"

"Nothing, Elladan."

"Well, in that case......."

"In that case what?"

"Never mind."

"Boys, boys, please!" Arwen shook her head. "Stop acting childish! One might mistake you for the _younger_ siblings!" She smiled at her brothers.

"You mean _him,"_ Elrohir muttered again. "I assure you I am quite mature."

"I assure you I am quite mature," Elladan mocked. "You're too serious Brother. You need to open up."

"I prefer myself the way I am," Elrohir retorted. He turned away and looked out of the window of the room they were in. It had a beautiful view of the valley. "What was her name again?" he asked.

"Kaylee," Arwen immediately replied.

"Kaylee," Elrohir repeated. "Kaylee from the United States. How in the world did you end up here?"

~*!!*~

Morning came all too quickly. Kaylee awoke to the first rays of dawn peeping over the horizon. _What am I doing up this early? _she thought. _It's a Sunday, I- wait a minute! Is it even a Sunday? I'm not at home; who knows _what _day of the week it is here! Mom's probably still asleep and- Mom! She'll be worried sick! I've got to get home, but how? _She opened her eyes, then shut them tightly as a stray sunray came shining through. She shifted to get away from the blinding light, taking notice that the pain in her head was now gone. _Mental note to self: thank that Arwen girl for the minty stuff. It worked._

"Ah, you are awake." It was Lord Elrond. "How are you feeling?" He walked into the room and sat down.

"Great!" Kaylee sat up. "I feel great, but how did I get hurt?"

Elrond thought for a moment. "You claim you fell from the sky." It was a statement. "When you fell you must have hit your head on the statue my sons found you by."

"Oh. That's logical."

"Indeed it is. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

A puzzled look came to Elrond's face. "I beg your pardon?"

"Go ahead," Kaylee answered.

"Ah. What-" Elrond paused, "were you doing at the time of your arrival here?"

*Flashback*

_Why does she treat me like this? What have I ever done to her? _"I hate you Amelia. I really do. You'll see. One day I'll be just as popular as you, and I'll have twice as many friends!" _But for now I'll just run away and hide where no one can call me names._

*End flashback*

"I was running." Kaylee looked down and studied a crease in one of the bedsheets.

Elrond could sense he would get no more out of this conversation. He stood up to leave and Arwen entered. "My daughter will see to it that you are bathed and properly clothed," he said, before walking out of the room.

Arwen smiled kindly. "Come," she beckoned. "Your bathwater has been drawn."

Kaylee followed Arwen out of the room to the area where the bath was to take place. Once there, Arwen stood patiently off to the side, waiting. It suddenly dawned on Kaylee that Arwen was waiting for her to get undressed, so she could take her clothes and wash them. She began to feel uncomfortable. "Um, Arwen? You wouldn't mind waiting outside while I get undressed, would you?"

"Not at all." Arwen smiled again, understanding that Kaylee wanted her privacy. She left the room.

Kaylee hurriedly slipped out of her clothes and got into the warm bathwater. Arwen entered a few minutes later carrying jars of blue and yellow liquids. She set them on the edge of the tub. "You  may use these," she said. "I will take your clothes and have them cleaned. I will also find you something else to wear." Arwen exited.

Kaylee took the bottle of blue liquid- which turned out to be some sort of shampoo -and dumped a bit into her hand. She lathered her hair with it, reveling in its fragrant scent. She then washed the rest of her body. After rinsing that off, she took some of the yellow stuff- conditioner -and massaged that into her hair, taking caution not to reopen the wound in the back of her head. She left it sit there for a while. The flowery smell of the shampoo and the earthy aroma of the conditioner blended nicely together.

After washing all the conditioner out, Kaylee decided it was time to abandon the bathtub. Spying a towel nearby, she climbed out and quickly wrapped it around herself. She was amazed that it went all the way around. Most towels didn't, but then again, she wasn't at home either.

Arwen returned, holding a large orange thing that looked suspiciously like a dress. Kaylee eyed it. "I'm not wearing that."

"And why not?" Arwen asked.

"Because I look absolutely horrible in dresses. Besides, orange and blonde don't mix," Kaylee replied, pointing to her still damp hair.

"Nonsense!" Arwen exclaimed. "You will look fine. Now unwrap yourself from that towel and let me put this on."

Kaylee looked at the towel, then back at Arwen. "You- you want me to........" Arwen nodded. Kaylee gulped. "I've- I've never been undressed in front of anyone before."

"Come now," Arwen said. "I won't laugh at you, if that is what you're afraid of. We each have our own bodies and there is nothing we can do to change the way we look." Kaylee took a deep breath and let the towel fall. Arwen rushed over and dressed Kaylee in the orange material. "There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I- I guess not," Kaylee stammered.

"Come," Arwen continued. "We will go to my room. You need your hair dried." The two walked out of the bath house and made their way towards Arwen's room.

Yay, I've finally introduced the humor aspect! I love these twins, don't you? Anyway, here you got a little bit more insight on Kaylee. I think. Maybe? Oh my, I'm so not creative today. I can't even come up with a good ending author's note. Ai! Perhaps it's the fact that I stayed up until 2:00 last night writing the chapter itself. Heh! Bye now! And don't forget to review!


	3. Enter The Lord

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my teachers are cruel and have decided to give me tons of homework. This, if you couldn't tell, is _not _fun. I'm so brainfried I can't even think of a good Author's Note. And I can't respond to your reviews either. Oh well. Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Enter The Lord

"Your hair is lovely to work with." It was later that afternoon, and Kaylee was in Arwen's room, having her hair braided in the Elven fashion by the maiden.

"Thank you," Kaylee replied. "It needs the ends trimmed, though."

"I do not think so." Arwen smiled and continued braiding.

Kaylee closed her eyes. _I can't believe this, _she thought. _I'm sitting here, having my hair done by a real live Elf. Mom won't belie- that's right! Mom! I have to get home! _"Uh, Arwen?"

"Yes child?"

"I have to go home."

"You must leave so soon? You've only just arrived!"

"I vanished off the face of the earth. People don't do things like that where I'm from. Mom's probably called the entire National Guard!"

"I do not understand." Arwen looked at Kaylee with confusion. "How could you have vanished off the face of the earth? You are here, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but..........I don't understand either. One minute I was running, then the next I tripped and ended up here. Why am I telling you all this? It's not going to help any."

"It may," Arwen replied calmly. "There. I have finished." She handed Kaylee a mirror. _Wow they have mirrors here. _Slowly Kaylee brought it up to her face......and gasped. "No way! This can't be all _my _hair, can it?! This is amazing!"

"It _is _all your hair," Arwen said happily. "As I said, it is lovely to work with."

What Kaylee was looking at was nothing short of miraculous. Her once staticy and impossible-to-work-with hair had turned into, what many would call, a masterpiece. It was neatly pulled away from her face and braided simply in the back. To this braid were added many small twists, winding to and fro in an intricate dance of golden silkiness. The sides hung loose, save for a single tiny twist. All of this was done with a skill and elegance that only an Elf could possess. "Wow," Kaylee breathed again. "This- this is beautiful." She put the mirror down. "I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do!" Arwen exclaimed. "You are our guest, after all."

"Yeah, but look at me," Kaylee replied, gesturing to the rest of her. "This-" she pointed to her hair, "doesn't go with this." She made one more point at her body.

Arwen's expression became puzzled. "I do not understand," she said. "Why must you be so negative toward yourself?"

"I-" Kaylee began. "I- I........."

"Follow me," Arwen said. "It is time you met your rescuers."

"You mean your brothers?"

"Yes, come."

~*!!*~

Evening descended on Rivendell. One by one the lights of Elrond's magnificent House were lit. Soon a warm glow filled the entire valley. Away from the main structure, but still illuminated by the radiance of it, the brothers Elladan and Elrohir stood, talking.

"Have you heard?" Elladan asked. "There are rumors that the One Ring has been found."

"I have," Elrohir replied, "but they are not rumors, Brother. The One Ring has indeed been found."

"What?! I had not thought it to be true!"

"It is. This is grave news, Brother. Do you know what it means?"

"I d-"

"There you are! We've been looking for you all day!"

The twins turned. Their sister Arwen stood there, and a little ways behind her Kaylee. The girl's eyes were downcast and she nervously played with a fold in her dress.

"What's wrong?" Elladan asked. He glanced at Arwen. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"She is just shy, that's all," Arwen replied.

"Oh." Elladan looked back at Kaylee. "Nalye vana," he said, smiling.

Kaylee looked questioningly at Arwen. "What?"

"He just said you were beautiful," Arwen translated, "and he's right."

Kaylee shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop telling me something that isn't true."

Elladan's eyes widened is disbelief. "How can you say that?!"

"Do not bother, Brother," Arwen said. "I have tried many times to tell her that, but for some odd reason she won't listen"

"Is that so? Well in that case we'll just have to _make _her listen." Elladan walked over to Kaylee and took her by the arm. "Come," he said. "Dinner is to be served shortly. You shall be our honored guest." He led her back down the path and toward the main structure.

When they had left, Arwen turned to her other brother, who was looking out across the valley. "Are you going to eat as well, or are you just going to stand here?" Elrohir shifted his gaze. "I am coming. I'll be there shortly." Arwen nodded and also left.

Elrohir resumed his inspection of the valley. "Why?" he murmured. "What has happened to you, child, to make you feel unworthy of our praise?" He shook his head and, turning away from the beautiful valley, walked down the path.

~*!!*~

_Oh my God, they are HOT! And one of them's taking me to dinner! _The former thought had popped into Kaylee's head upon seeing Elrond's sons. The latter had occurred when Elladan offered to escort her to the dining room. _Oh my- wow! _The excitement was short-lived, however. _Stop thinking like that! _Ah yes, that dreaded pessimistic voice that showed up from time to time. It was now contradicting her once again. _You shouldn't be thinking about that; you're too young!_

_I'm 14! I'm fine!_

_Yes, but you're _only _14. This guy appears to be at least 22, if not older!_

_Why me? _Kaylee heaved a huge sigh.

"What's wrong, Lady?" Elladan had stopped waking and was now gazing at Kaylee with worried eyes.

_He's got to be joking, I'm no Lady! _"Nothing. I'm okay."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Let's just keep walking."

"Very well."

They continued to walk in silence, taking in the splendor of the evening. Finally, they reached the main structure. Elladan led Kaylee through a series of open passageways, until they reached the dining hall. He proudly walked to the far end of the room, where his father sat at a table. Around him were five empty chairs.

"W- wait a minute," Kaylee said. "We're sitting.......up here?" Elladan nodded. "In front of all these people?!" Elladan nodded again. "Nooooo way!" She yanked her arm out of Elladan's hold and began to back away. "No- I can't- I couldn't possibly- uh-uh!" She shook her head violently, causing it to throb slightly, which in turn caused her to wince.

Elladan took a step forward. "Are you all right?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yeah," Kaylee muttered. "Yeah. Remind me never to do that again. Where were we now?"

"We were at the table, Lady," Elladan replied, indicating the piece of furniture behind him. "If you'd kindly come and sit down-"

"No!" Kaylee whirled around and took a step. In the process of doing so, she smacked into another Elf, who happened to be coming the opposite direction. This sent both of them sprawling to the ground. "Ow," Kaylee said, upon meeting the floor.

Elladan bent down to help the two to their feet. "That was quite an impact," he said to Kaylee, when they were all standing. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Kaylee replied. "A little dazed, but I'm fine."

"Who might this beautiful young lady be?" the other Elf inquired.

"Oh, pardon me my Lord," Elladan said, turning to the Elf. "This is Kaylee, from the United States." He turned back to Kaylee.

_Ooh, he's tall, _Kaylee was thinking. _And he's cute too! I wonder who-_

"Kaylee?" Elladan had a confused look on his face. "Are you _certain _you are all right? You're staring into space."

"Huh wha-?" 

Kaylee's startled reaction brought a smile to the other Elf's expression. "I believe she is back Elladan," he said.

"I agree," Elladan replied. He addressed Kaylee once again. "Lady?"

"Hmmm?" She chose to ignore the 'Lady' part.

"Lady, I would like you to meet someone." He gestured to the other Elf. "Allow me to introduce Lord Glorfindel."

Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Now I'm actually thinking clearly, and I'm creative, but ff.net won't let me get to my reviews, so I can't respond to them! Nooooooooooo! Yeah, so I'm overreacting. I tend to do that a lot. Heh! Anyway, *sticks tongue out at ff.net people* you're evil! Do you hear me?! EVIL! Well, I take that back. You're actually very gracious for having this site in the first place, and I suppose it's not your fault that I can't get to my reviews. Oh well. To all of you out there, I'll get to ya in the next chappie. Until then............ And one more thing. Whoever reviewed and requested that Glorfindel be in this (can't remember who it was, but that's because I can't get to your review!), this chapter is for you. And one more thing. I was debating whether or not to turn this into an Elrohir romance. My friend said do it, but I don't want to ruin the story, so I'm asking you. Tell me what you think! Majority rules. Guess that's about it! Bye now!

PS: You may want to click that little review button in the corner there.........just a hint.


	4. Desperate Help!

AN: Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING  ANY MORE CHAPTERS UP!!! I could just kick myself I'm so mad. You know how long it's been?! One month and 18 days! In my opinion, that's waaaaay too long. My profuse apologies. Anyway, I have a question. I am so stuck on plotline right now, and I'm asking for help. You don't need to give me any ideas, but seeing as writers' block has hit and hit hard, they would be very very very very very gratefully appreciated. I have absolutely no clue as to what's going to happen next. What do _you _want to happen next? Please, please let me know. As I've mentioned before, I was debating as to turning this into an Elrohir romance or not. I still want to know your opinion on that. And as for everything else, tell me if you have anything particular in mind for the plot. I'm so stuck!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaa! Uh, yeah. Stopping now. 

Guess that's all; please help me if you can! Note that if you do decide to help me, and your idea isn't used, don't be offended. They're probably all good, but I'm very picky. Normally ideas help me make a decision of my own. Okay? Now that that's clear, HEEEEEEELP!

                    ~*Prophecy*~


	5. Review Replies

AN: Wow, I can't believe all the reviews I've had in such a short time! It seems asking for help'll go a long way! Speaking of which, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed; you've inspired me! Hence the next chapter. I apologize to all of you who I haven't replied to yet; you hopefully remember chapter three, when I couldn't get to my reviews. I'll be acknowledging you now. That said, why don't I get started?

tina: Why, thank you!

Kayli: I'm glad you like the character name. ^_~ I'm also glad you like the story. And the chapter titles! That's the first time I've been complimented on something so strange! I like it! Thanks for the quote, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Humor! Why, of course! Definitely! There's not much in this chapter; it's more serious. Then again, we can't be humorous all the time!

Dreamstrifer: OMG I can't believe you're reading my story! I'm obviously a big fan of yours! I'm glad you enjoy it so far. See you again sometime?

corrina: Ah, so _you're _the one who requested Glorfindel! There's more of him in this chapter; hope you likes! I'm not sure about Elladan's and Elrohir's personalities in this story, but they're sort of shaping out how you said. Huh! I guess the only difference is Elladan is a practical joker, but I always saw him as such. Yes, well.

Rogue Solus: Another update just for you!

Muslima: Yes, kool, with a 'K'! Thanks!

The Great One: Oh, don't cry. Sorry 'bout leaving you hanging. One question: cows?

Fortis Maga: You know, I'm not a big fan of Mary-Sues either. *quickly apologizes to all Mary-Sue writers* I'm glad this isn't the 'typical'. I wasn't aiming for it to be. You actually see a lesson in this! Great! It _is _turning out how I wanted! I wish you luck with your bully issues!

Collie Girl: No romance, huh? Hmmm, I hate to do this to you, but you're overruled two to one. Nonetheless I hope you continue to read this, and if it's any consolation I wasn't planning to make it that sappy either.

mysticaleopard: Yay! I'm updating! Woohoo! Happy you likes!

aquitaineq: Are those 'q's or 'g's? I can't tell. In any case, are you dissing the 14-year-olds? Don't you know that 14-year-olds can write some pretty darn good stories (as you yourself are witnessing)?! Just kidding! Thanks for your suggestions; I am SO working those in here somehow. She's definitely going to make friends; I wouldn't have it any other way. Keep reading?

Dolenurya: Ah, a romance fan! Wheeeeeeee! While I was originally leaning towards Elrohir, I do like Glorfindel very much (it's a shame he wasn't in the movies), and Haldir is my all-time favorite character. I'm not going to have Kaylee go to Lothlorien, but perhaps the fabled Marchwarden will appear in this story anyway............ Just a thought. Not to upset you or anything, but this story is strictly a no-Glorfindel romance. Reason? I'll write one eventually that is, and I don't want this to be it. Perhaps when I write that you'll seek it out. Don't worry, I'm biased too. ^_^

Tap-dancing Hobbit: Truly amazing, huh? Wow, that really is a compliment in my opinion. Thank you so much. Yeah. Elladan does have the more humorous personality here, but I don't want to go with him. The reason is (and it's really stupid) that I'm already reading an Elladan romance (perhaps you've heard of it? Protector by Tara *winks*) and I wanted to do something different. Okay, now that that's been established. And more Glorfindel for all of you! Legolas I'm still not sure of at this point in time, but things could work out that way. As for table escorting, it's a little late for that, and I completely skipped eating. Oh well. You'll see what happens. No matter what you might think, your suggestions were very helpful!

Neko: Why, hello there! ^_^ Glad you likes! See more of you later? Hope so!

Wow, okay, that was a LOT! Then again, that's to be expected, seeing as I'm so behind. Aw, heck. Forget the chapter. This is one in itself! I'll post chapter four separately. Bye now!

          ~*Prophecy*~


	6. Enter Emotions

AN: See previous. I just want to warn you of something. Remember, in the unofficial chapter four, when I asked for help? I mentioned something about romance, right? Well, here's your last chance to give me your opinion. If I don't get it by next chapter, it'll go the way it already is. That's two for romance, one for none. Just letting you know! Now, on with the chapter!

PS: Ignore the jokes if you don't like them. I got the one from my science teacher (as mentioned), and the other was a spontaneous thing that I said last year while looking at Christmas lights. Don't ask. Unless you're _REALLY _curious.

Enter Emotions

"......and then I said 'Something's scarin' the chickens, Bill!' " There was a great uproar of laughter in the dining hall as Kaylee finished her story. Most of the Elves of Rivendell had shown up, eager to meet the newcomer, as well as some non-Elves, including Strider the Ranger. He had disappeared with Arwen, though, shortly after arrival.

Kaylee smile and sat back down in her chair, shaking her head at cries of "More, more!" She was simply too worn out to talk anymore. Taking a sip of some oddly colored (but surprisingly delicious) drink, she flopped her head back.

Glorfindel, who was still snickering from her last comment, also took a sip of the liquid, as well as a deep breath. He finally managed to clam himself down enough to form a coherent sentence. "That was highly amusing," he said. "I do not know what a 'car' is, nor do I have the slightest clue as to what 'Christmas lights' could be, but nonetheless I enjoyed it." He gave one of his sparkling smiles, then muttered: "Something's scarin' the chickens, Bill," and resumed snickering.

_I can't believe everyone liked that! _Kaylee thought to herself, staring at Glorfindel. _Back home everyone would've thought I was nuts! Well, at least Amelia......_

*Flashback*

".......and says 'Hey Charlie! I know who pooped in your tuba!"

The kids burst into laughter. "You got that from Mr. Peters, didn't you?" one of them asked. Kaylee nodded. Their science teacher could be pretty funny sometimes.

"You're pathetic." A cold voice made Kaylee turn. There, standing in the middle of the hallway with her hands on her hips, was Amelia. One look from her sent Kaylee's audience scurrying away, leaving her alone with the 'Preppy Bitch', as Amelia was referred to.

"You're pathetic," Amelia said again, walking toward Kaylee. She stopped six inches from her. "You really are pathetic, telling the teachers' jokes just to suck up and-"

"I don't suck up. I don't have to."

Amelia's eyes narrowed. "And you're saying that I do? You really _must _be stupid!"

"What kind of grades do you get in school?!" Kaylee shot back.

"Grades aren't important," Amelia replied. "It's attitude that counts."

"What attitude?"

"That attitude, you bitch!"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"Why, does it make you upset? Awww, Giant Kaylee has a weak spot!"

Kaylee growled. "I swear, if you-"

"KAYLEE!"

*End flashback*

Kaylee was jerked out of her living nightmare by an ear-shattering cry. She blinked, realizing that she'd been kneeling on the floor with her head clutched in her hands.

She blinked again and looked up, releasing the death grip she had on her hair. Glorfindel was kneeling in front of her, a hand on her shoulder and a worried expression on his face. "Kaylee are you all right?" he whispered.

Taking a long, shaky breath, Kaylee nodded. "I'll be fine," she said meekly. "Just need to lie down." She slowly stood up. "Where's my room?"

"Come with me," Glorfindel said. "I will show you to your room." Gently he took Kaylee by the elbow and led her out of the crowded hall, quieting those who wished to ask her questions.

~*!!*~

Glorfindel backed slowly out of Kaylee's room, carefully watching the girl. Upon arrival, she had dropped immediately into a fitful sleep. The Elven Lord had stayed by her bedside for a little while, until she calmed down. He now watched for any signs of the nightmares returning. Satisfied that he saw none, Glorfindel softly shut the door and turned around, only to be confronted by Elladan and Elrohir.

"How is she?" the former asked. "Is she all right what happened to her what's going on can you help her can _I _help her is she ill will you answer me?"

"Is it serious?" questioned the latter.

Glorfindel chuckled a little, then regained his serious attitude. "I do not know," he replied. "Physically she is perfectly fine, despite her 'condition', but mentally......" He trailed off. "I think she is severely wounded."

"What could have happened?" Elrohir breathed.

Elladan looked at his brother. "You are always so quiet," he remarked. "This girl must have made a profound impact on you. One might even think you were _attracted _to her." He gave Elrohir a mischievous wink.

Elrohir returned the wink with a glare. "How dare you make such assumptions," he growled, then turned and stalked off down the hall.

Glorfindel glanced at Elladan amusedly. "Wait until I tell Kaylee," he said. "But first, I must speak with Elrond." He moved away from the room, his robes rustling quietly.

~*!!*~

Elrohir sat on a rock nestled deeply into the forest. It was his favorite spot to think. Out here, with the sound of the river rushing serenely and the cool night breeze teasing his hair, he found the peace needed to contemplate complicated matters. The trees grew close, sheltering him from any passers by, should they care to walk by his place of meditation.

As of now there was one thing on his mind: Elladan's comment. It had taken him by surprise, and also made him a little angry. His brother knew he preferred to keep to himself; why did he have to bring a relationship into this? Still, Elrohir _was _drawn to Kaylee, not so much her physical appearance but his wish to help her. Whatever was troubling her was worrying him. He'd never seen someone be so negative before! And her mood changes were concerning as well. Take dinner for example. She had been happily telling a joke, but then suddenly was on the ground, in torment from some private memory. What could have possibly happened to this child, he wondered, to make her act this way?

Determined to find out the answer to that question, Elrohir stood. He then thought better of it. _No. No I mustn't disturb her tonight. I will go in the morning. Surely all will be well by then. _Sighing, he sank back down onto his rock.

Okay, so the ending was a little strange, but at least the chapter itself is up. I sincerely apologize once again for taking so long. I hope you all enjoyed the result! Oh yeah! For all of you that are curious, I saw The Two Towers again today in theaters, for the EIGHTH time! Yes, I'm obsessed. *sob* Poor Haldir! *sob* WHY?!


	7. Minno!

AN: *gulps nervously* Do I dare? Do I dare even say anything? I'm afraid........sorry for the wait? *gulps again* Oh my.....I'm really afraid now... Maybe I should just get to the reviews. Oh, and the romance count stands as follows:

Romance: IV

No romance: II

Me: Do you like, not like Haldir or something? Not that I mean that in a bad way! I was just wondering...

Astronema: I had no idea when I started this story how many people would actually identify with it. Glad you like it!

aquitaineq: As for the romance thing, I've decided it's not going to be like a true-love story or anything. It'll be more girlish crush on Kaylee's part and confused feelings on Elrohir's. Does that make any sense?

MaverickGirl: Yes, Strider will be in this periodically. As for Elrohir, we'll see...

corrina: Grateful that you like it so much. You've added another hatch to the 'Romance' counter.

Frodo-Lover: They showed where Haldir died?! Is NOTHING SACRED?!

Telboriel: Yes! Another for the romance! Personally I was leaning that way, but I need your opinions (your being a collective term here). I too think there should be more people like Kaylee. That's why I wrote this. Did you catch that this is based on personal experience? (Not the whole 'falling into Middle-earth, because that's impossible, but you get the idea.)

saiyan-girl-cheetah: Actually they're not showing TTT anymore, but that's because it's been God only knows how many months since I last updated. Sorry! As for the romance, everything you suggested I was already thinking of incorporating, so thanks!

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: Legomances tend to irk me, unless they're written exquisitely, and I don't run across many of those. No offence to any of you Legomance writers! but I don't read those too often.

Collie Girl: I haven't classified it as a romance yet because all the votes aren't in. Oh well. I hope this doesn't turn out too sappy for you. It wasn't supposed to be that way anyway. Is 'Girl cries on Elf's shoulder' bad? Just wondering......don't know if it'll happen. Probably no- oh wait I lied. It was implied here. Of course, it was more out of comfort than anything.

black-angel13: Glad you can relate! The books are hard to read, but once you get through all of Fellowship and about halfway through TTT they get pretty interesting (I myself being at that very spot).

Minerva: Shhhh! No one was supposed to know!

Tinne: Thoughts and emotions all the way. That's what I was planning on from the start. To make this the way I wanted it I need it that way. Glad you like it.

Okay everyone, it seems that the romance is more than the no romance, so we will inevitably be going the former route. Yay! I _was _leaning that way, but I wanted your feedback first. Another thing. I know this chapter starts out humorous and doesn't end up that way, but bear with me. All chapters will not contain humor, as things just don't work out that way, but don't worry. There'll be more. Now I'll shut up so you can read the long awaited chapter. I hope it's up to your expectations. *crosses fingers*

Minno!

Glorfindel headed straight back to the dining hall, where he knew Elrond was still, probably sharing tales of the many adventures he'd had as a child. Sure enough, as he walked into the room, Elrond was pantomiming his fall from a tree. That skit was so old (literally almost as old as Elrond himself) that even Glorfindel had to chuckle, despite his reason for being there. This caused Elrond to stop his acting and look up. He immediately smiled.

"Ah, Glorfindel! Just in time! Children, say hello to Lord Glorfindel!"

"Hello Lord Glorfindel!" the three human children chorused.

Glorfindel let a warm smile come to his face, but he walked quickly over to Elrond. "Quettuvan le. Si," he whispered urgently.

"What is it?" Elrond asked. Glorfindel said nothing, but his eyes showed the crutialness of the situation. Elrond nodded. He then turned back to the children. " I am sorry," he said, "but my friend wishes to speak with me. Perhaps we could continue tomorrow?" The children bobbed their head eagerly and, after a wave from the Elven Lord, scurried off to find their families.

Elrond focused his attention on Glorfindel. "What is it?" he asked again.

"It is Kaylee," Glorfindel responded. "I am worried about her."

"I am as well," Elrond said. "The incident at dinner tonight has happened once before, perhaps twice. I do not know what is wrong with her."

"Can you help her?" Glorfindel asked.

"If I could, Glorfindel, I would." Elrond sighed. "Alas, I know now how to even begin." He closed his eyes. "I pray the Valar will heal the poor child of whatever ails her."

"As I do," Glorfindel replied. "If you'll excuse me," he continued, "I am going to return to Kaylee's room. She may yet awaken to another, ah, whatever it is she is experiencing." With a slight bow to the Lord of Imladris, Glorfindel exited.

~*!!*~

Morning arrived, to find Kaylee resting peacefully in her bed. Every so often she would roll over, or give a soft snore now and then, but for the most part she slept undisturbed.

Undisturbed, that is, until she rolled into a stray beam of sunshine. She jerked away from the bright light reflexively and rubbed her eyes a little, ridding them of sleep. Slowly she opened them a little, revealing a figure sitting next to her bed. Not used to awakening with someone sitting beside her, Kaylee shot straight up.  She relaxed a little when she recognized the figure. It was the Elf she had run into. What was his name again? Lord Glorfindel? Yeah, that was it.

"You completely freaked me out," Kaylee addressed the Elven Lord.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You scared me."

"Oh." Glorfindel smiled a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine thank you," Kaylee replied, remembering her manners. She gave a slight bow, then groaned in a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. "I'm still wearing the same dress," she remarked.

The timing at this point could not have been better, for who should walk through the door but Arwen, carrying another dress and a pair of shoes. "Good morning Kaylee, Glorfindel," she greeted.

"Good morning to you, fair Lady," Glorfindel replied. "I shall be leaving now." He stood up in one fluid motion, bowing to both females in the process. With another small smile Glorfindel left the room.

"He's a nice guy," Kaylee commented when Glorfindel had left.

"He is very kind," Arwen agreed. "I have yet to meet another Elf quite like him." She smiled at the doorway where the Lord had departed, then focused her attention back on Kaylee. "I have brought a new dress for you. Perhaps you will like it better than the one you are currently wearing." She held up a garment of pastel blue material, silky and floating gracefully in the air. "It matches your eyes."

Kaylee's eyes lit up. "Now _that _is a pretty outfit." She climbed out of her bed an carefully took the dress from Arwen's outstretched hands. Determined not to be embarrassed- this _was _Arwen, after all, not some complete stranger -she slid out of the orange dress and into the blue one. Smiling broadly she handed Arwen the old outfit. "I did it!"

"That you did," Arwen replied also smiling and taking the orange garment. "Now, I have brought you a pair of shoes. I hope they will fit you; I had to have them specially made." She handed Kaylee a pair of soft leather boots.

"There's only one way to find out." Kaylee took the shoes and slipped one on her left foot. She gasped. It fit perfectly! There wasn't an uncomfortable spot to be found. Smiling some more, she put on the other. They came to just above her ankles, supportive but not tight and trimmed with a vine pattern border around the upper edge. They appeared to be gray, but when the light shifted they took on a subtle bluish tint matching that of the dress.

"Do you like them?" Arwen questioned.

"Like them?!" Kaylee exclaimed. "_Like _them?! I _love _them! It's about time I got some nice shoes! Thank you soooooo much!"

"I am glad they appeal to you," Arwen replied. "Now, about your hair...."

"Can I leave my hair down?" Kaylee asked quickly.

"I see no ill with that," Arwen said, "but at least let me brush it!"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Go ahead."

Arwen nodded and walked over to the dresser along the wall. She instructed Kaylee to sit on the bench in front of it and began brushing her hair with a comb that came from one of the drawers. After a few minutes, Kaylee's hair was snarl-free and gleaming. "Finished," Arwen announced.

Kaylee smiled and thanked the maiden. She then proceeded to ask who Strider was. "I know his name, and I know you were with him, but that's all," she said. "What's going on?"

It was perhaps the first time Kaylee, or anyone else for that matter, had they been watching, saw Arwen blush. "He- he is a friend," she said quickly. A little too quickly, for Kaylee raised an eyebrow.

"O really? Is that so! I could've _sworn _there was something more, what with your blushing and all."

This comment only served to deepen Arwen's blush. "Le ugolodhon....." she muttered.

"Pardon?" Kaylee asked. She was still unfamiliar with the language spoken in this place. The only phrase she knew was 'nalye vana', meaning 'you are beautiful', and she highly doubted that would help her.

"Never mind," Arwen replied, her cheeks reverting back to their normal color. "You are right, though. Ara- Strider and I......"

"Boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Where I'm from they're called boyfriends. He's your boyfriend then?"

"Well.....yes, I suppose so."

"So is he nice?"

"Yes. He is very polite."

"Ah." Kaylee looked over Arwen's shoulder to the wall beyond. "You're lucky, you know that? To have someone who cares about you. No one would have thought that way about me back home...."

"Do not start," Arwen said sharply. "Why must you run yourself down all the time?"

"Because I-" Kaylee paused. _Why _do _I do that to myself? _she wondered. "Because.....I.......don't know." She lapsed into silence. After a moment she began to speak again.

"It's all because of society, and school, and all the damn brainless _heartless _people in the world!" she ranted. "No one gives a rat's ass about us!" At this point she stood and began pacing the room. "Noooo, no one pities us! That's because they're _not _us! They think all we have to do is diet and exercise and we'll be fine! Well they're wrong! Believe me; I've tried it. It doesn't _work! _But _They_don't understand that! _They _were brought up in a society that glorifies the thin people and demeans the overweight! No one likes us; no one wants to get to know us! We're picked on, ridiculed, discriminated against, made the target of bad humor, need I go on?! All society cares about is body image and the God damned SEX APPEAL! They don't understand the pain their words cause! They didn't have to go through school as an outcast! They didn't have to watch their mother battler her weight, lose it, gain it back, and sink into a deep depression because she felt life wasn't worth living anymore! I SWEAR if I could I'd DAMN every last ONE of those BASTARDS!"

Kaylee stopped abruptly, panting and trembling slightly. She sank to the floor in the middle of the room, sobbing.

*Flashback*

"Yes," Kaylee whispered triumphantly. "I got an A!" She looked at the math test and smiled.

Amelia also happened to see the test. "You know, that'll never get you anywhere," she said smugly. "In this day and age, it's looks that count, and I've got all I need to succeed. You on the other hand......"

*End flashback*

There was a sudden knock on the door to Kaylee's room. "Minno!" Arwen commanded, rather shaken up. The door burst open and Elrohir came flying in, followed closely by Elladan, Elrond, and Glorfindel. Elrohir immediately rushed to Kaylee's side, taking her in his arms and whispering soothing words into her ear. Glorfindel followed suit. Elladan, however, went straight for his sister.

"What happened?" he asked. "Something must have happened Arwen what was it will you tell me why is she crying we heard yelling did she get hurt will she be all right is there anything we can do?"

"Hush, Elladan," his father reprimanded. "Your sister has been witness to something rather traumatizing. It is best to leave her for now." He then turned to Arwen and said: "Go to your room. Rest if you can. We will talk later." Arwen nodded and left soundlessly.

Well? *laughs nervously* Was it worth the wait?


	8. Enter Someone New

AN: Yes, it's been a while. *ducks shower of flying objects* I'm sorry. Reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally sorry. I'm not even going to beg you to forgive me because it's probably a futile thing to do. I've had school stuff to deal with, and then there was this whole 'West-Side-Story-practice-after-school-which-leaves-no-time-for-stories-afterwards-because-I-have-to-do-my-homework' thing (practice still isn't done, but the show opens in April, and then I'm free). Hoy! Oh well. In any case, I'm back. And I'll stop making stupid excuses. Why don't I just shut up and get to the reviews, shall I?

Reisha: Highly amusing. The Ramble. Glad you like it....

Flamingo Feathers: Will this one be worth the wait too?

Telboriel: Yay, and Elrohir/Kaylee fan already! Woot!

IrishDanceChamp: Thanks for your enthusiasm.

Ainu Laire: Exactly. The whole 'true love' thing isn't an aspect of life for a 14 year old, and as such will not be present. The whole girlish crush thing? Well, we'll just see..... Once a week updates? I am sorry to inform you that is humanly impossible.

Coolio02: Kaylee's sweet? Awwww, that's nice. Yeah, Amelia's evil. Thank the Powers That Be I don't have to go to school with her anymore. She used to live by me.....

lily: Glad you like so far. Non-romance fan, huh? I hope that doesn't deter you from reading this.....*sits and worries*

Nat: I HATE when a good story dies! Rest assured this will not be one of them. Maybe barely living, but definitely not dead.

MaverickGirl: I've updated. Not soon, but I've updated.

Wandering Prophet: Haven't heard from you in a while; hope you're all right. I've finally got the next chapter up, and I hope it was worth the wait. Tell Haldir I said hi, and that I love him (and tell Elladan I love him too), and I want to talk to them all really soon. Oh, and Elrohir's doing well.

starlit blade: Hey, good outlook on life. Hope you don't lose that. Glad you liked the chapter.

Kayli: Yeah, the rant had personal influence on it. I've always wanted to do that. I know that chapter was short, and this one's probably shorter, but oh well. Think of it this way: at least I updated.

sword-maiden-of-lorien: Wow, what a lengthy review! Okay, the piece-by-piece feedback.... Glad you like the different approach this story took. I got sick of the 'perfect' girls myself. I'm glad you think I've captured Kaylee's emotional aspect well. That was fairly easy, as it's all based on personal experience (well, you get it).... As for the lashing out thing, it's not well explained in this chapter, but she's doing that because she's been thrust into a new situation and isn't really dealing with it all that well. As she adjusts, it'll become more internal. So happy you like this!

Tinne: Hope this one's worth the wait too.

aquitaineq: Yeah, crushes..... Hope this one's worth  the wait too.

Frodo-Lover: *laughs* Thanks for your enthusiasm. I'm glad it made your day.

Little Sprite: I'm flattered that you think this is the best 'girl falls into M-e' story. It means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter.

Black Sheep Apostor: Ah yes, you. You you you. What to say about you. Well, glad you like the story's the first thing I guess. Yeah, I went to check out your story, as you well know, and I love it. Don't mind about 'begging for reviews'; I'm happy to give my input if someone asks! And yes I do care. Hope this next chapter works out to your tastes.

Hoy! We're finally done! Yes, this was long. There're a lot of reviewers out there. Thanks to you all! As for this chapter itself, it's a little shorter than most, I think, but I HAD to post something! Otherwise I was afraid there might be attempts on my life.... I'm hoping you'll like this. I tried to re-introduce the humor aspect, but I don't think that went well. Oh and if Kaylee seems a little odd in this chapter, forgive me. Writing off and on over such a long period of time can cause fluctuations in my characters. I'll try to straighten it all out in the chapters to come. Well, here goes nothing!

Enter Someone New

Evening once again descended on Rivendell, the end of Kaylee's third day in Elrond's House. The twinkling Elven lights were lit, their radiance bathing the valley in a tranquil glow.

Yet tranquility eluded the Lord of Imladris, his children, and the Gondolindrim reincarnate. Rivendell was fabled for its calming effect on visitors, but it seemed to be doing nothing in the way of its newest guest.

Despite Elrond's vast efforts to keep it secret, word spread quickly of the morning's events. Nearly everyone in Imladris now knew of Kaylee's breakdown. Rumors began to surface that she was an emissary of the Dark Lord, sent to draw their eyes from Mordor; rumors fueled by her strange speech and seemingly complete innocence and ignorance. Elrond's efforts, at least here, prevented the situation from becoming out of hand. Many still whispered, though, behind the Lord's back, and as dinner fast approached the burning question was would _she _be there?

~*!!*~

Kaylee awoke to the sounds of nightbirds and a gentle breeze. She yawned, stretched, and rubbed her tear-encrusted eyes, trying to remember what had happened between the time she stopped ranting and the time she woke up. Failing to do so, she turned her eyes to the window, where soft starlight filtered through. A bird called, and her stomach growled in response. Kaylee quirked a half-smile and looked down at it. "Hungry, are we?" she muttered. "It's high time we got some food in you." She began to walk towards the door, but stopped dead in front of the wall mirror. "No way am I going out looking like this...."

Several moments later Kaylee emerged from her room, hair newly brushed and face scrubbed clean. She took two steps down the hall.....and paused. A confused expression crossed her face. "Waaaiiit...." she said to herself. "Where am I? Where's the dining hall? This isn't good. I'm starving and I don't even know where the dining hall is...." She looked down the hall the other way, then back where she was heading. Both looked exactly the same. "Yeah," Kaylee muttered. "Not good." She began walking down the hallway again.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Kaylee came to the conclusion that she was hopelessly lost. She cast another glance about the hallway and collapsed against the wall, sighing loudly.

"Excuse me my Lady, are you all right?" A man- no, correction, an Elf, appeared around a corner. He smiled at her. Kaylee failed to notice the slight malice in that smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Kaylee stepped away from the wall. She looked sheepishly at the floor. "I'm a little lost."

The Elf brightened. "You must be Lady Kaylee!" he exclaimed. "Might you be trying to find the dining hall by chance?"

"Yes!" Kaylee beamed. "Do you know where it is?"

"Right this way, my Lady," the Elf replied. He took her by the arm and led her through several corridors and a courtyard.

Finally they reached the dining hall. The Elf released her arm and smiled warmly. "If you need anything else," he whispered, "ask for Morduion." He then disappeared down a hallway.

Kaylee took a breath and her stomach rumbled loudly. "Oh relax," she muttered. "We're here already." She stepped into the dining hall.

Immediately all conversations in the room ceased and everyone turned to look at her. An awkward silence hung in the air. That is, until Elladan jumped up from the far side of the room and exclaimed: "The Lady has arrived!" He rushed over and practically dragged her to her seat between Elrond and Glorfindel. After a few more moments of silence, the talking slowly began to resume.

"How are you, Kaylee?" Glorfindel asked gently. "Do you feel all right?"

Kaylee nodded, helping herself to what looked like turkey. "I'm fine," she replied. She paused, her fork halfway to the plate. "I've been acting odd lately, haven't I?"

"The would be need of concern if your behavior was considered normal," Elladan remarked jokingly. He quirked a smile, making Kaylee chuckle.

"Yes, there would be," she replied. "Listen.....I'm sorry. If I worried you or anything.....You've all been very kind to me, and I appreciate that. I've just been overwhelmed by everything that's happened to me." Inwardly, Kaylee grimaced. _My that sounded bad, _she thought.

"Apology accepted," Elrond said. "Now go on and eat. You look hungry."

Kaylee's stomach growled, and everyone laughed.

And that's it. Not the greatest. Hope you liked it......


	9. All Important Author's Note

AN: For those of you who read this and have been wondering whether I've died, it would do you good to read the Progress section of my bio. It will explain the abnormally long period of non-updating to this point and the abnormally long period of non-updating beyond this point. Please do so and don't be too upset. And, as always, this will be deleted when I actually update this story.


End file.
